just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung Fu Pop (Speshow)
) |artist= ( ) |game(s)= |year=2006 |no_of_gold_moves=5/4/5 |dancer_gender(s)= / / |dance_mode= Trio |pictogram_color= / /Blue Chill to / /Red Berry to / /Seance |glove_color= / /Red |lyrics_color= |original_game= }}"Kung Fu Pop (Speshow)" ( ) by ( ) is set to be featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P2 P2 is a boy with short black hair, a pair of black visors, a golden necklace, a black leather vest with light blue stripes, a black tank top with two orange stripes, two black bracelets on the left arm, a pair of black tight pants with golden and light blue stripes, and a pair of black shoes with golden laces. P1/P3 P1 and P3 have dark grey hair in a bun, a golden necklace, a black tank top with light blue stripes, tattoos and black bracelets on the left arm, black tight pants with a light blue triangular shape and black shoes with golden laces. The light blue and orange stripes of their clothes constantly turn yellow and red or blue and purple. Jdckungfupop coach 1 big.png|P1 Jdckungfupop coach 2 big.png|P2 Jdckungfupop coach 1 big.png|P3 Background The background is a black room with smoke and a wall composed of triangular shapes that have various animations and neon bar lamps. The floor is very animated as well, creating hexagons or triangles. In the choruses, a group of clones of P1 and P3 appear and the animations on the triangles change color to red, yellow, blue or purple; sometimes, the clones' palette turns black for the skin and the ornaments, and white for the clothes for few seconds. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1 (P1 and P3): P1 and P3 kneel down. Gold Moves 2 and 3 (Gold Moves 1 and 2 for P2): P1 and P3 look at the floor, open their arms in a diagonal pose with the right arm in an upper position and put the left leg under the right one. Meanwhile, P2 moves his hands to the right and shakes his finger as if he were playing the flute. Gold Move 4 (Gold Move 3 for P2): Move your right arm from bottom to top. Gold Move 5 (Gold Move 4 for P2): P2 looks at the floor while opening his arms and putting the left leg behind the right one, while P1 and P3 bend downwards and move their arms in the same direction. pose6_po_gold.png|Gold Move 1 (P1 and P3) mfluting_bpose3_po_gold.png|Gold Move 2 (Gold Move 1 for P2) mfluting_bpose31_po_gold.png|Gold Move 3 (Gold Move 2 for P2) arm_updown4_ar_gold.png|Gold Move 4 (Gold Move 3 for P2) end_po_gold.png|Gold Move 5 (Gold Move 4 for P2) Trivia *This song, alongside Adoration To Happiness and Summer Voice, were leaked via a picture of the songs in the menu of the game posted onto the Discord server. Gallery Game Files Jdckungfupop_cover_generic.png|''Kung Fu Pop (Speshow)'' ( ) pictos-spritekungfupop.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Jdckungfupop jdc menu.png|''Kung Fu Pop (Speshow)'' on the menu Beta Elements Jdchina_songs_leak.jpg|Beta menu placement and beta menu interface based on Videos Avex官方 羅志祥 精舞門 (MV完整版) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance China Category:Trios Category:Leaked Songs Category:Beta Songs Category:Songs from Just Dance Now (Chinese Version)